Nachbeben
Nervös blickte sich Dr. Stanley Harkin zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal in dem kleinen Zimmer um und vergewisserte sich, dass auch wirklich an alles gedacht war. Die Kerzen standen im Raum verteilt und sorgten für die passende Atmosphäre. Das rote Lämpchen an der Kamera versicherte dem kleinen, älteren Mann, dass alles, was gleich geschehen würde, für die Nachwelt festgehalten war. Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal über die komplizierten Kreidezeichnungen in der Mitte des Raumes, bevor er sich wieder auf den kleinen Stapel Notizen heftete, der in seinen schweißnassen Händen zitterte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug begann er in gebrochenem Latein die Zeilen zu rezitieren, welche sein Leben im letzten Jahr völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Schon bevor er vor 10 Jahren als Dozent für okkulte Studien an der Miskatonic Universität in Philadelphia angefangen hatte, suchte er nach einem Beweis für die Existenz der Dinge, von denen er in seinen Vorlesungen noch immer so begeistert erzählte. Er hatte alles in sich aufgesogen, was ihm in die Finger gekommen war. Hatte jeden Aberglauben ausprobiert, jedes noch so absurde Ritual getestet. Ohne Erfolg. Samt und sonders wurden sie von ihm als der Humbug entlarvt, der sie waren. Die Bücher, in denen er über seine Experimente berichtete und die durchgefallenen Riten zerriss, hatten ihm ein recht gutes Einkommen beschert. Dennoch war es nicht das Geld, das ihn weiter antrieb. Es war die Hoffnung, tatsächlich einmal etwas Echtes in die Finger zu bekommen. Er wollte der Mann sein, der der Welt bewies, dass Geister, Dämonen und Hexen tatsächlich existierten. Er wollte in Talkshows eingeladen werden. Er wollte von anderen Wissenschaftlern respektiert und anerkannt werden. Verdammt, er wollte endlich als seriöser Forscher angesehen werden und nicht nur als populärwissenschaftliche Witzfigur à la ‚Ancient Aliens‘! Doch bis vor etwa einem Jahr schien sein Traum noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen. Die Flut an angeblichen Ritualen und Geisterbeschwörungen riss nicht ab, und er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er selbst die unglaubwürdigsten überprüfte, nur, weil sein Verleger ein weiteres Buch verkaufen wollte. Doch dann griff ihm das Schicksal unter die Arme. Es kam in Gestalt einer jungen Frau, die seinen Rat zu einem alten Pergament suchte. Wie sie an dieses gekommen war, wollte sie nicht verraten, aber Harkin wusste nach dem ersten Blick auf das seltsam weiche Material, dass er etwas Großem auf der Spur war. Die Symbole, welche sich rötlich vom Braun des Pergaments abgehoben hatten, waren ihm völlig unbekannt. Nur vier Zeilen Latein gaben ihm einen groben Einblick in den Sinn des Rituals. Jemand, oder besser etwas, sollte herbeigerufen werden. Was ihn so faszinierte und in seiner Meinung bestärkte, dass es sich hierbei um etwas Authentisches handelte, war das Fehlen jeder weiteren Information. Es gab keinerlei Anleitung für die Durchführung des Rituals. Keine minutiöse Aufzählung der benötigten Materialien. Keine genaue Festlegung der Mondphasen oder der Konstellation der Sterne, wie sie in fast jeder erdachten Beschwörung vorkommen. Das hier war einfach. Simpel. Kein Autor, der etwas auf sich hielt, würde etwas derart Banales entwerfen und als echt verkaufen wollen. Da er die junge Frau, die sich als Annabelle Crowe vorgestellt hatte, nicht dazu bewegen konnte, ihm das Original zu überlassen, erbat er sich ein paar Tage Zeit für eine ausführliche Analyse. Sie gab ihm einen. Allein mit dem Pergament machte er sich sogleich daran, eine Abschrift zu fertigen. Nachdem er das Original zurückgegeben, dessen Echtheit bestätigt und nahegelegt hatte, es am besten irgendwo wegzuschließen, begann er mit seinen eigenen Recherchen. Wie erwartet fand er nichts zu den Symbolen, von denen einige offenbar zu einer unbekannten Sprache zu gehören schienen. Doch selbst mit seinen geringen Lateinkenntnissen erkannte er, dass die Formel äußerst ungewöhnlich formuliert war. Zumindest für die Beschwörung eines jeden Dämons, der mächtiger war als eine Stubenfliege. Diese Worte waren nur eine Einladung. Kein Befehl nach Gehorsam. Keine Bindung an das gezeichnete Symbol oder den Beschwörer. Nichts, was einen in irgendeiner Weise abgesichert hätte, das Treffen mit dem Dämon auch zu überleben. Was ihn keineswegs von seinem Vorhaben abbrachte. Trotz seines Tatendrangs dauerte es länger als gedacht, bevor er die Formel endlich ausprobieren konnte. Das Semester hatte erst begonnen, als Miss Crowe in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war, und für die nächsten Monate nahmen ihn Vorlesungen, Abschlussarbeiten und Prüfungen vollkommen in Beschlag. Zusätzlich versuchte er eine verlässliche Methode zur Festsetzung eines Dämons zu finden, was trotz seiner umfassenden Quellen alles andere als einfach war. Nicht einmal seine Quelle in Deutschland, Michael Schwarzmaar, konnte ihm weiterhelfen. Dieser hatte gerade selber einiges um die Ohren. Nicht zuletzt, da er sich immer öfter in einer seltsamen Stadt namens ‚Paderborn‘ wiederfand. Dennoch hatte er Ende des Semesters ein seiner Meinung nach brauchbares Bannsiegel entworfen. Für sein Vorhaben schien es völlig ausreichend, hatten sich doch mit der Zeit Zweifel in seinen Kopf geschlichen, ob das Pergament wirklich so echt war, wie er anfangs vermutet hatte. Dementsprechend typisch war das Siegel ausgefallen. Und es wies eine, gewiss völlig zufällige, Ähnlichkeit mit der Teufelsfalle aus ‚Supernatural‘ auf. Als er jedoch eines Abends noch spät in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesessen und sich bei den Hintergrundgeräuschen von CNN durch Hausarbeiten von Erstsemestern gequält hatte, hatte er etwas gehört, das ihn an der Qualität seiner Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ernsthaft zweifeln ließ. Im Presque Isle State Park, nahe der Misery Bay, war eine Leiche gefunden worden. Die Nachricht an sich war nichts Neues, man hörte mindestens einmal die Woche von einer armen Seele, die irgendwo in Amerika aufgetaucht war. Was ihn daran so erschüttert hatte, war das Phantombild, das groß neben der hübschen Nachrichtensprecherin eingeblendet worden war. Auch wenn er sie nur flüchtig kennengelernt hatte, erkannt hatte er sie sofort. Annabelle Crowe. Ausdruckslos starrten ihm ihre Augen entgegen, während er die Ausführungen der Sprecherin rekapitulierte: Die Leiche war vor einigen Tagen vom Hund eines Spaziergängers gefunden worden. Offenbar lag sie da schon seit ein paar Wochen in der Erde. Dem Polizeisprecher nach hatte sie jemand vor ihrem Tod übel zugerichtet und dann verscharrt. Da die Polizei keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatte, bat sie nun die Öffentlichkeit um Mithilfe. Es wurde gebeten, sich unter der eingeblendeten Nummer zu melden, falls jemand das Opfer erkannte oder eine verdächtige Person in der Nähe des Parks gesehen hatte. Noch lange hatte Dr. Harkin an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und den Monitor angestarrt, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Die Hausarbeiten lagen vergessen vor ihm. Nur langsam wurde ihm die Tragweite dessen bewusst, was er eben gehört hatte. Sie war tot. Die resolute junge Frau, die vor einem halben Jahr in sein Arbeitszimmer gestürmt war, war tot. Gefoltert und ermordet. Nachdem er ihr bestätigt hatte, dass eine Formel zur Beschwörung eines Dämons tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. Nach diesem Abend verwarf er das bisherige Bannsiegel und stürzte sich wieder in seine Recherchen. Sollte Miss Crowe wirklich einem Dämon zum Opfer gefallen sein, musste es perfekt sein. Absolut sicher. Und nicht teilweise aus einer Fernsehserie abgeschaut. Tatsächlich fand er eine relativ verlässliche Anleitung in einer Abschrift des Grand Grimoire, die er nach monatelangem Bitten und Betteln bei einem privaten Sammler einsehen durfte. Allerdings stellte die Formel ein Problem dar. Laut der Abschrift musste sie für jeden Dämon angepasst werden, und er kannte weder dessen Namen noch waren seine Lateinkenntnisse gut genug, um eine allgemeine Formel zu entwerfen. Wochenlang grübelte er über Wörterbüchern und Nachschlagewerken, konnte sich jedoch nie sicher sein, dass seine Übersetzung auch korrekt war. Erst als er auf einer Universitätsfeier Professor Jean Gail Hiver kennenlernte, der als Gastdozent für Sprachforschungen ein Semester an der University of Pennsylvania lehrte, ging es wieder voran. Seinen Stolz über Bord werfend (und ein wenig beschwipst von dem kostenlosen Wein) erzählte er ihm von seinen Nachforschungen. Der Frankokanadier war selber ein Freund des Ungewöhnlichen und sofort bereit, seine umfassenden Lateinkenntnisse zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dank seiner Hilfe hatte Harkin schon ein paar Wochen später eine verlässliche Bannformel zur Verfügung, sodass das eigentliche Ritual in greifbare Nähe rückte. Eine kalte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen wirklich guten Grund für all das.“ Ungläubig starrte Harkin auf den gutaussehenden Mann, dessen eiskalter Blick sich bis zur Rückwand seines Schädels zu brennen schien. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sich Eiskristalle im Zimmer gebildet hätten. Nur langsam fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Es… es hat funktioniert…“ Der Dämon zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie besitzen eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe.“ Endlich gelang es Harkin seine Starre abzuschütteln. Er klatschte in die Hände und strahlte wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. „HAH! Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert!“ Aufgeregt hüpfte er um die Kreidezeichnungen herum, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu unterbrechen. „Sie dich nur an! Was für ein Prachtexemplar. Ist dies deine natürliche Form? Nein, ich denke nicht. Bist du tatsächlich männlich? Gibt es bei euch überhaupt Geschlechter? Ich sterbe vor Neugier!“ Der Dämon verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Das wäre bedauerlich, wo bliebe dann der ganze Spaß?“ ''Mit einem herablassenden Blick sah er sich in dem vollgestellten Arbeitszimmer um, in dem sie sich befanden. „Ich nehme an, die Beschwörungsformel haben Sie nicht von ungefähr. Sie schafft es selbst aus dem Grab heraus, mir Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.“'' Harkin erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Aufregung war wie weggeblasen. Das Bild der resoluten, jungen Frau, die gerade in einem billigen Sarg von Maden angefressen wurde, traf ihn wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme dumpf in seinen Ohren. „Annabelle Crowe? Also hat Sie dich tatsächlich gerufen. Hast du sie… umgebracht?“ Der Blick des Dämons wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Harkin versuchte sein Bestes, nicht wegzusehen, aber dem absoluten Fehlen von Menschlichkeit in diesen Augen hielt er nicht lange stand. „Oh, ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe der guten Miss Crowe kein Haar gekrümmt. Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, und als sie sie für beendet erklärte, war sie bei bester Gesundheit.“ Sicherer, als er sich eigentlich fühlte, trat er einen Schritt auf den Bannkreis zu. „Du bist also nicht für ihren… Tod… verantwortlich?“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte etwas über das Gesicht des Dämons. Harkin war sich nicht sicher, was es war. Genugtuung? „So würde ich das nicht sagen. Man könnte mir durchaus eine gewisse Mitschuld zusprechen, schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Die Gute hat gehandelt, ohne sich der Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein, und musste diese dann tragen.“ Die Nackenhaare des Doktors stellten sich bei diesen Worten auf. Noch nie hatte er etwas derart Bösartigem gegenübergestanden. „Ich…“ Das Rascheln der Notizen in seiner Hand erinnerte ihn an den eigentlichen Grund, aus dem er diese Kreatur in sein Arbeitszimmer geholt hatte. Er musste objektiv bleiben. Mit einem Räuspern gelang es ihm das Zittern weitestgehend aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Wir schweifen ab. Wollen wir weitermachen?“ „Weitermachen?“ Die ohnehin schon kalte Stimme bekam einen spöttischen Unterton. Nervosität bahnte sich einen Weg durch Harkins adrenalingeschwängerte Adern. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge kurz vor einem wichtigen Test und atmete tief durch. „Mit meinen Fragen. Je kooperativer Sie sich verhalten, desto schneller lasse ich Sie gehen.“ Langsam schaffte es Harkin, sich zu beruhigen. So furchterregend der Dämon auch erschien, gerade war er es, der die Hebel in der Hand hielt. „Apropos Fragen. Was ist das für eine Schmiererei um mein Rufsymbol? Ich habe mir nicht die ganze Mühe damit gemacht, nur damit Sie es so verschandeln.“ Harkins Brust schwoll an vor Stolz. Endlich würde seine Leistung gewürdigt werden, und wenn nur durch den Wutausbruch eines eingesperrten Dämons. „Diese ‚Schmiererei‘ ist ein von mir kreiertes Bannsiegel. Es hat mich einigen Aufwand gekostet, aber ich denke, das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen, finden Sie nicht? Das Dreieck in Kombination mit der richtigen Formel kann jeden noch so mächtigen Dämon gefangen halten. Nicht einmal Luzifer persönlich könnte sich daraus befreien!“ Noch völlig gefangen von seinem eigenen Worten bemerkte Harkin zu spät, was vor sich ging. Der Dämon hatte sich heruntergebeugt und verwischte gerade mit den Fingerspitzen die Begrenzungslinien des Siegels. Völlig fassungslos stand er da, während die Kreatur erst an der Substanz schnupperte, die an ihren Fingern haften geblieben war, und schließlich davon kostete. „Interessant. Kreide gemischt mit Friedhofserde und einem Hauch von Blut. AB negativ, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Mir ein wenig zu herb. Ich persönlich bevorzuge A positiv. Es hat eine deutlich feinere Note, als die anderen Sorten.“ In Harkins Kopf herrschte völlige Leere. Es gelang ihm kaum, einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen, während sein Blick immer wieder zwischen dem jetzt unterbrochenen Siegel und dem Dämon hin- und hersprang. „A-aber… das ist unmöglich… wie… es hätte funktionieren müssen!“ „Grämen Sie sich nicht, Doktor. Das Siegel besitzt durchaus Macht. Ich bin sicher, bei einem Dämon hätte es tadellos funktioniert.“ „Einem Dä… was in aller Welt sind Sie?“ Die letzten Worte konnte er nur flüstern. „Glauben Sie mir, Stanley. Das ist etwas, was Sie '''wirklich' nicht wissen möchten. Aber sie können mich ‚Victor‘ nennen.“'' Langsam bewegte sich der Mann auf Harkin zu. Panisch griff dieser nach dem letzten Strohhalm, den er noch zu fassen bekam. „HALT! K-Keinen Schritt weiter, sonst…“ Zitternd hielt er das kunstvoll gearbeitete Kruzifix hoch, das ihm vor Jahren einmal von einem Priester geschenkt worden war. Seinen Fehler erkannte er erst, als Victors Augen noch kälter wurden, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Eine erdrückende Präsenz erfüllte plötzlich den gesamten Raum. „Sie zerren mich hierher. Versuchen mich einzusperren mit ihrer kleinen Kritzelei. Sie sind unhöflich. Nennen mich einen Dämon.“ Dieses Wort spie er förmlich aus. „Und jetzt wagen Sie es auch noch mir zu drohen? Mit diesem Kinderspielzeug? Ich hatte wirklich Geduld mit Ihnen, Stanley. Wollte es sogar bei einem Herzinfarkt belassen. Aber Sie konnten einfach nicht aufhören, mich zu beleidigen, nicht wahr?“ Das Licht flackerte. Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte Harkin Gestalten erkennen zu können, die sich in den Schatten zu bewegen schienen. Eine warme Flüssigkeit lief sein Bein hinab. Er wimmerte. „T-töten Sie mich nicht. Bitte…“ Victors Nasenflügel bebten, als läge ein köstlicher Geruch im Raum. Sein Lächeln war das Schrecklichste, das Harkin je gesehen hatte. „Nicht doch, mein Lieber. Ich werde Ihnen kein Haar krümmen.“ Abrupt wandte Victor sich ab und ging zu der Kamera, die vergessen in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und alles aufgezeichnet hatte. „War es nicht schon immer ihr sehnlichster Wunsch, mit dem, was Sie tun, berühmt zu werden? Ich versichere Ihnen, nach der heutigen Nacht kennt ganz Amerika Ihren Namen.“ Nachdem er einige Knöpfe gedrückt hatte, sah er wieder zu Harkin, der versuchte, sich langsam in Richtung Tür zu arbeiten. „Sind Sie bereit für Ihre 15 Minuten Ruhm?“ Mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtete Victor den Ameisenhaufen, in den sich der Campus der Miskatonic University verwandelt hatte. Polizisten liefen eilig umher, einige Neulinge lehnten mit grünen Gesichtern an der Gebäudewand. Zahllose Reporter versuchten an den Uniformierten vorbei ein gutes Bild auf den unförmigen Leichensack zu erhaschen, der gerade hinausgefahren wurde. Zufrieden wandte er sich ab. Die Leiden des Doktors waren überaus amüsant gewesen. Viel interessanter aber war, dass sein neuestes Projekt es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihn zu überraschen. Sic quam hiems vitam nectit, his verba daemonem nectunt. Wie die Kälte das Leben fesselt, fesseln diese Worte den Dämon. Eine überaus interessante Sprache, Latein. In den richtigen Händen konnte sie durchaus Macht entfalten, aber sie ließ auch so viel Platz für Spielraum und Zweideutigkeiten. Wie das Wort ‚''hiems''‘. Die gängige Übersetzung wäre durchaus ‚''Kälte''‘. Allerdings konnte es auch noch eine andere Bedeutung haben: Winter. by RookieNightmare Mehr von Victor erfahrt ihr hier: Victor & Winter - die Chroniken Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen